


Midnight Reading

by Dandy



Series: OP-300 Drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin shook her head in an attempt to ward off sleep and took another sip of her coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Reading

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "candle." This was written in January of 2010.

_The execution of King Hommalappo cleared the way for the newest royal line, the Abidabs, headed by their first ruler, King Achobe III…_

Robin’s head nodded, causing the words on the page to blur together into a thick line. Her forehead sank to rest on the page for but a moment, then she sat up with a jerk, eyes blinking furiously in the dim light of her candle.

She shook her head in an attempt to ward off sleep and took another sip of her coffee. Normally this maneuver was sufficient to wake her up, but tonight it didn’t work. The account of the reign of King Achobe III was melting into the records from his successor, whose name was either Dalongo or Techino, and if the letters would just stop jumping around she would know.

She took another drink. The world stayed out of focus as her eyelids slipped to quarter-mast, half-mast, until her eyelashes brushed her cheeks.

_Perhaps it would be best if I got a little sleep,_ she finally conceded, using her arms as a pillow on top of the book. _Just a few hours…_

She was so deeply asleep, she didn’t notice when someone laid a blanket over her shoulders and blew out the candle before slipping back out of the library with a whispered, “Good night.”


End file.
